


Queen of Hearts

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Slight teasing, based off something i saw on facebook, brown haired MC, but they love each other dearly, cheesy luciel, exasperated mc, i haven't actually finished seven's route, i kid you not magic is the most attractive thing a man can master, lame, no smut but close, seven ruins the mood but damn does he make up for it, some things just need to be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: "Before we, ah, get on to the more important things in life... I have a question for you.""What... could you possibly need to ask me now?""... is this your card?" "For God's sake, Luciel-""Is this your card?" "...Holy shit."Also known as the time where a magic trick is the only acceptable excuse for Luciel to interrupt sexy time.





	

There are a lot of things in your life that you regret doing. 

You regret throwing out those old photo albums, leaving you with almost no memories of your childhood life. You regret not punching your high school bully in the face when you had the chance. You regret buying the secondhand car that ultimately cost you your very well-paid job. You regret not buying that cute lingerie set that you were _sure_ Seven would love, but now they're gone and won't be back in stock until next year.

But most of all... You regret bringing Seven to that magic show two weeks ago. 

Well... it was a bit more complicated than that. At the time, you'd been proud of yourself. Seeing his face light up every time the magician performed something new made your heart melt. You thought that he'd find no joy in watching a magic show, but _no_. Seven enjoyed the entire show and _then_ cajoled you into watching the next show, even though it was the same magician, and the same tricks. You thought he might be bored the second time, but this also proved to be the opposite.

You were glad to have provided him with _some_ sort of distraction from what seemed to be endless piles of work, but you hadn't exactly expected him to suddenly dive into the world of magic... and drag you along with him, as his unwitting and unwilling assistant. You've been through failed rabbit tricks, unfortunate cooking accidents, and had narrowly escaped being cut in half. 

"Awwwww, come on, don't be a meanie!" Seven pouts, trying to get your attention as both of you start to enter his apartment. He'd been pestering you to 'pick a card, any card', since the two of you left the movie theater. "Okay, I promise." He places a hand over his heart, closing his eyes sincerely. "I, God Seven, promise that no saws or enclosed spaces will be included in this magic trick." 

You sigh, hanging your coat behind the door while he stood behind you, _still_ pouting. "Fine. Fine. Hand it over." You try not to smile at the genuine happiness in his face as he quickly reaches for his deck of cards, already worn out from hours upon hours of shuffling. 

He places the stack of cards on top of his palm, presenting it to her with a grand flourish. "Please cut the deck, my beautiful, gorgeous, amazingly kind and intelligent assistant."

You smirk. "Way to go with the compliments." You oblige, cutting the deck in half, and watch him expertly shuffle the cards. You quirk an eyebrow at him. "Someone's a quick study."

He merely smiles crookedly at you, and you fight the blush that threatens to take over your face. For all his lame jokes (which you secretly like, although you'd never tell him), it doesn't change the fact that Seven's just... roguishly handsome. He interrupts your thoughts as he fans the cards out in front of you, face down. "And now, pick a card, any card!" Seven watches eagerly as you pick a random card from the middle. "Take a peek, but make sure not to let me see!" 

_Queen of Hearts_ , you note to yourself, before slipping it back into the deck. You hope (both for Seven's sake and your own) that Seven actually gets it right this time. The two of you have been intimate for a while now, but because of his sudden interest in learning magic, the time both of you have been spending cuddling and doing _other_ things had greatly decreased. You watch as he shuffles the cards yet again, and you can't help but whistle as he shows off. "I mean it. You're really good. At shuffling," you tease, not being able to help yourself. 

"Alas, my lady," he says dramatically, tossing the cards from his left hand to the right. "I have been living, breathing, and eating the world of magic and its' deceptions - this is coming as naturally to me as breathing." Just as he finishes speaking, the cards slip out of his hands and fall down to the floor in different directions, scattering on the floor between them. 

Seven blushes, embarrassed, as he immediately kneels down in front of you, trying to pick up as many cards as he can while keeping his dignity intact. After a few moments, you kneel down in front of him, a small smile on your face. "You were asthmatic as a child," you remind him gently, handing him the small stack of cards that you were able to gather. 

He chuckles. "I guess I need a bit more practice, hm?" Both of you get up, and you turn around to look for more cards. He continues to watch you look for cards, an unreadable expression on his face. "What's the matter?" You ask, turning around to face him and make a face. "If you think that I'm literally going to be your assistant and clean all of this up-" You squeak as he suddenly wraps his arms around you, burying his face in your hair. Still a bit stunned, you hesitantly wrap your arms around his torso, squeezing gently. Your face is pressed against his chest, and you're suddenly enveloped in the scent that is so uniquely Seven - a sweet mix between his cologne and the faint underlying scent of honey. "Uhm... hi..." 

"You're the best assistant a magician could ask for," he says affectionately, and leans away from you, only to dive in to kiss you on the lips, capturing your soft lips with his own. You smile into the kiss, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his ruby red locks, marveling at how soft his hair is. He stifles a moan as you tug experimentally at his hair, and you feel his hands slip underneath your shirt, running his hands up and down your back, pulling you close to him.

You moan softly as he nips at your bottom lip, asking for entry. You shyly open your mouth, slanting your lips against him to get a better feel of his tongue inside of your mouth. Seven starts to tug at the hem of your shirt, his callused fingertips brushing against your skin. You break away to lift your arms, helping him lift the material from your shoulders, and you smile as he whistles at the bra you're wearing. "Golden yellow," he purrs. "Now, I wonder why you chose this color in particular," Seven murmurs, his hands slowly drifting over your abdomen, giving you goosebumps. You decide that you can't be the only one putting on a show, as your hands tug at his hoodie, urging him to take it off. He obliges, slipping the jacket off and leaving him in his red shirt. You run your hands over the planes of his chest, smiling to yourself as you hear his breath hitch. 

"Reminds me of... someone's eyes," you say huskily, too entirely overrun by emotions to form proper, concrete sentences. His fingertips brush the underwire of your bra, so close, and yet too far... until his demeanor changes entirely. His lust-filled eyes suddenly brighten, a grin replacing his suave smirk from earlier. " _Luciel_ ," you say warningly, already anticipating something that will definitely ruin the mood.

"Before we move along and deal with the more important things in life..." A quick glance at your chest confirms that, yes, he hasn't _completely_ forgotten about the elephant in the room, "I have a very important question to ask you!" 

"What... could you possibly need to ask me _now_?" You try catching your breath, still pissed that he's turned you on all the way to the point of no return, only to leave you hanging. Your breath catches as his hand darts over you right breast, his fingers just brushing over the material, only to slip his index and middle finger into your bra to pull out a small cardboard square - something that you were _very_ sure hadn't accidentally slipped into your bra earlier that day. 

"... is this your card?" He unfolds a card that had been folded into quarters, all for the sake of fitting inside your snugly-fit bra. 

You groan loudly, crossing your arms over your chest. "For God's sake, Luciel-"

"Is this your card?" Seven repeats insistently, waving the card in front of you. You sigh, and begrudgingly look at the card he's holding up. It hits you - slowly, at first. Your anger is slowly replaced by wonder, and then... amazement. 

"...Holy shit." Seven's actually holding up the Queen of Hearts, which he had just _procured from your bra_ , looking like a smug bastard. You look up at him, a hand over your mouth, almost all attempts at sexy time forgotten. "How the _hell_ did you do that?" 

He shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face. "Ah-ah-ah, my lovely assistant. You know as well as I do that a magician _never_ reveals his secrets." His eyes pop open in surprise, as if remembering something. "Oh! I almost forgot! What good is a Queen of Hearts without her counterpart?" He asks, and his hand once again teasingly brushes over your left breast this time, and pulls out a card, once again folded in quarters, from _there_ , as well. 

"If that's the King of Hearts, I'm going to scream," you say, not daring to believe it. 

With a triumphant cry, Seven unfolds the second card and reveals the King of Hearts. You clap for him, genuinely happy that something he's done actually _works_. you don't even have the heart to remind him that both of you are in certain states of undress, and clapping over a magic trick. He bows deeply, and is once again greeted by the sight of your clothed breasts. He looks up, still bending down at the waist, a sly smile on his face. "Will her highness allow me the pleasure of... well... pleasuring her?" 

You roll your eyes, but shoot him a teasing grin nonetheless. "I thought his majesty would never ask," you say softly, stepping closer to him, pressing one finger against one of Seven's sensitive spots - a particular spot over his collarbone. 

He straights up and sweeps you into his arms, carrying you bridal-style as he peppers kisses all over your face. You squeal and try to fight him off, only to have him press you to his chest tightly. To your surprise, he starts singing, an easy smile on his face as he sways to an unheard tune. " _We're the king and queen of hearts_ ," he says, singing as both you head to his bedroom, " _Hold me when the music starts... All my dreams come true~ When I dance with you_."

You laugh at his little show, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Magic, singing... My, my, God Seven, what _else_ can you do?" 

He nudges his bedroom door open with his hips, grinning wolfishly at you. "I've been told I can move my hips pretty well." 

You mirror his smirk, leaning up to give him a kiss before Seven closes the bedroom door. "Looks like you're going to have to prove that you're good at _that_ , too."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Facebook; it was a tweet, apparently, and it went something like this:
> 
> Her: I heard you were magical in bed, but I didn't think-  
> Him: Is this your card?  
> Her: ...Holy shit.
> 
> And voila! Prompted! Credits to this prompt goes to the original poster.
> 
> I see Seven and MC as the kind of couple to have a very fun, very cutesy relationship that's also fifty shades of naughty, but as I'm not yet... skilled in the art of writing smut, I decided to edge close to it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
